Magnus (Prime)
The Fallen, once known as Megatronus Prime and currently going by the name of Magnus by choice, was one of the Thirteen original Cybertronians created by Primus to defend Cybertron and therefore Primus's true body. At the dawn of time, he was Megatronus, one of a brotherhood of vastly powerful beings dedicated to the well-being of their world. But The Fallen would gain his current moniker by turning against his brother Primes and his purpose to pursue his own ends, also earning the moniker "the first Decepticon" in the process. His frightening form is a metal cage for primal, burning forces of chaos, giving him the appearance of a living furnace. These cauldron-like forces purged him of what empathy and morality remained; all that remains now is hatred and purest rage. If there is any reprieve, it is that there is only one of him. Like his brothers, The Fallen is a multiversal singularity, meaning that in all of the vast multiverse, he has no alternate-universe doppelganger. He may appear different in different realities but that is merely surface, it is always the same singular force of eldritch evil beneath. Biography Personality and traits Megatronus was once a rather shown to be a very cheerful person, however due to his mission to understand the darkness of the Universe and the entropic arts, Megatronus became obsessed with power and soon enough the lines between rebirth and simple and unlimited destruction became blurred. His investigations into the dark sciences led him to Unicron, to whom he gave himself, and then he became Corrupted by Unicron. As the Fallen, he is defined as impulsive, stubborn, hot tempered, and sometimes arrogant even to his former siblings. Megatronus was also shown to act on his own feelings and instincts, this sometimes put him in odds with his fellow Primes. Primus's cruel treatment of him and dismissing him to perform duties that given his personality would obviously ensure his fall into darkness, as such he hates Cybertron and all of its Prime rulers succeeding the Thirteen Primes. Following his "freedom" from Primus he was not known to be the most selfless of Unicron's few servants, instead selfish would be a better word to describe him and after Unicron went to sleep he abandoned his fellow Heralds to do his own thing, the Fallen formed the Decepticons from many wayward Autobots and the Fallen himself represents the fierce passion and independent natures of the Decepticons - the informal status quo of the Decepticons doing what they wish and taking whatever they want, but force if necessary. Despite his negative traits, the Fallen has shown to be a very kind and gentle person mainly to his love interest and his family members that joined him (although, often unwilling via corruption), both of whom he is very protective of, often to the point of obsession and paranoia. Physical Appearance The Fallen's first known Cybertronian Form was described as a spear-wielding machine with a head surrounded by a shape reminiscent to the crown of a pharaoh, its head that was what inspired the creation of the Decepticon symbol commonly placed upon the bodies of Decepticons. His current Cybertronian Form is an upgrade to modern-type characteristics, it no longer has the crown configurement although it instead has a V-like symbol on its forehead, its body is made of solid four-wall frames commonly seen structured among Transformers instead of thin wire appendages seen in its prior form. On its back it has two wing hatches which can open to release purple energy wings in colouration from Dark Energon and it has two holsters on its back - the one on the right first wielded the Dark Star Saber however it later comes to wield the Fallen's custom Star Saber: a greatsword called "Infernal Blade", the second holster remained empty until the Fallen found and retrieved the Requiem Blaster. His second appearance is much like his shadow self in the time prior to his betrayal. The Fallen's Energon Energy form is all black with blood red eyes, on its head are wavy and thick strands of smoke quite similar to messy hair, hair which is unseen on its Cybertronian body. In his human form, he has a Reddish Chestnut colour eyes and messy raven black hair that strands dot his upper face and he has pale skin. Powers & Abilities The Fallen is immensely powerful. He commands mystic, entropic arts, and when at full strength he can unmake creation at his focused will. He is rarely defeated; at best he is contained, where he waits with eternal patience for the chance to unleash his dark powers once again. When his power is at its height The Fallen can open space bridges and travel between dimensions and realities at will. Notable Abilities: Trivia Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Unicron Allies Category:Primes Category:Males